Frozone
Lucius Best, (also known as Frozone), is a supporting character in the 2004 Pixar comedy-adventure movie The Incredibles and a major character in its 2018 sequel The Incredibles 2. He is The Smart Guy of the Five-Man Band. He is voiced by Samuel L. Jackson. Appearances ''The Incredibles'' In the Golden Age of Superheroes, Frozone was a longtime friend of the world's most popular Super, Mr. Incredible. In the beginning of the movie, shortly after interview footage, he can be seen boarding a helicopter (with a hostage on board). Later, he is seen as the best man for Mr. Incredible's marriage to Elastigirl (Helen Truax) (Bob was late for the wedding because he was delayed by the villain Bomb Voyage, and the intervention of Buddy Pine made it even longer). After Mr. Incredible is sued by people whom he had rescued and loses the cases, the Supers are outlawed. Apparently, Lucius has had an easier time adapting to civilian life than Bob—he even marries an apparently normal woman named Honey, and they live in a nice apartment. However, Bob asks Lucius to go out with him on Wednesdays to save lives (covering from their respective wives by telling them that they are going bowling). Although Lucius did not at first approve of clandestine superhero work (asking if they can actually go bowling one day instead), he later relented, admitting that although he adjusted to civilian life, he does miss being a Super. However, after a very close call with the local police and Helen catching Bob after the act one day, they stopped going out. Frozone was Syndrome's original target to be murdered in Operation Kronos (before Syndrome changed targets upon locating Mr. Incredible), as Mirage is seen watching the two friends rescue people in the burning building and hearing a radio transmission asking if she was sure if she wanted to change targets, and she responds saying Mr. Incredible is the one they were looking for. When Mr. Incredible infiltrated Syndrome's headquarters after being presumed dead, he learned about Operation Kronos and reacted in horror to the long list of Supers who had been murdered by Syndrome. Bob's horror is magnified when he sees that Frozone's status is "known", realizing that Syndrome knows Lucius' whereabouts. Mrs. Best also knows of Frozone's clandestine superhero work. He later reappears in the second half of the film when the Omnidroid v.10 battle robot sent by Pine (now known as Syndrome) attacks Metroville (where the two families are residing), and it walks by the Bests' apartment. Lucius, who is getting ready to go out to a special dinner, tries to change into Frozone but discovers his supersuit is missing from his small superhero base. On asking his wife, he quickly realizes she has hidden it somewhere else in the house and does not want him going out to perform any "derring-do" because they have been planning the dinner for two months. He eventually finds the suit, however, and manages to aid the Incredible family in battling the Omnidroid. ''Incredibles 2'' In the sequel, Frozone first appears to help the Incredibles fight The Underminer. On his way out of the battle, he is approached by Winston Deavor, CEO of DevTech. Winston tells him they have a way to make Supers legal again and enlists him to recruit Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl for his cause. Intrigued, Frozone later goes to Bob and Helen's motel to bring them to DevTech. The trio are introduced to Winston and his sister, Evelyn Deavor, supporters of the superhero movement. Winston tells them they are going to do a campaign to make Supers legal again and that they want Elastigirl to be its public face since her heroics cause the least collateral damage. Sometime after Helen leaves, Lucius gets a call from Violet saying they need him to come over to help Bob deal with Jack-Jack who has powers. When he gets there, he finds a sleep deprived Bob and a seemingly normal Jack-Jack. Lucius asks Bob when Jack Jack first revealed that he has powers and when he last slept. Bob tells him Jack-Jack started using them after Helen left and that he hasn't slept since then. Jack-Jack quickly reveals the reason why when he uses one of his powers to travel to another dimension, but Bob brings him back with a cookie. Lucius is flabbergasted since Jack-Jack's powers are nothing like his children and Bob's other children, to which Bob agrees. When Lucius asks if Jack-Jack is good now, Bob, irritated, closes the cookie jar to show Jack-Jack's other superpower: turning into a red monster when he's angry. Later, Bob and Lucius have managed to calm Jack-Jack down. After conjuring yet another ice ball for Jack-Jack to gum down, Lucius, who has realized exactly why Bob is so bone tired, advises Bob that he needs time to rethink how he can care for his kids. Later, Bob calls Frozone and tells him to watch his kids while he goes to help Helen. Frozone agrees after receiving the call as he grabs his suit this time, ignoring the outcry of Honey. Frozone gets to the Parr's home in time to help Bob's kids escape the mind-controlled Supers before getting put under Evelyn's control. Along with a mind-controlled Bob and Helen, Frozone attends the superhero conference to sabotage it by taking the crew and ambassadors hostage. However, the kids board the cruise and free their parents, and eventually Frozone, from the mind control. Since the ship is set course to crash into the city, Frozone generates ice on the water to slow it down while Bob manually stops the rudder, and they succeed in stopping the ship while Helen defeats Evelyn. The day is saved, Frozone and the Incredibles celebrate over Supers becoming legal again. Physical appearance Frozone is tall and slender and has dark skin. He is bald, but has some stubble of facial hair. His supersuit is white-and-light-blue in color and can deploy a variety of gadgets. He always wears goggles to protect his eyes from the ice's harmful reflective rays. Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Superheroes Category:Husbands Category:Athletic Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters